


Pipe dream

by Saraferreira365



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraferreira365/pseuds/Saraferreira365
Summary: He tian can't stop looking at Mo guanshan and Mo guanshan is starting to notice that.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this couple got really into my head. Like for real. This fanfiction is literally fake scenarios, things that I would like to see happening. Sometimes the characters may not seem what they are in the manga bc it's really what I want them to be you know. I hope you like it it's basically just still a draft but you know, why not give it a shot? Also, it has a lot of sexual tension or I want it to be bc I really like that shit. Also, I'm not a native English speaker so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry. Be safe and take care of yourself and your family thank you:)

-So tell me...- he asked me, his eyes covered with black strands of hair and his lips in the form of his usual smirk.  
-Tell you what, dick?- I asked while holding the joint. Yes, of course, he tian's idea. When coming from a late shift the idiot texted me telling me he had a surprise and wanted me to come over.  
I hated surprises but I was too exhausted to fight back so I, to my surprise, went to his apartment. Don't ask me why but I was close to his house and didn't want to go home just yet. Thinking about my mother holding my failed quizzes from this year and asking me what happened wasn't such a pleasant view.  
Now sitting on his couch I realized that I had actually made a good decision for once. I was what you can say relaxed. Fucking relaxed and my body never felt calmer and at ease. It made me so relaxed that I hadn't realized how fucking weird it was to be on he tian's couch watching a game from months ago while smoking a joint with him. Ridiculous, but I for once couldn't give a fuck and I was so tired that I thought I was going to fall asleep, but he tian's foot and leg were brushing against mine so I kept myself awake. Eventually, he started talking so I kept my eyes open.  
-What music do you listen to? - he asked with a smooth voice smirking right at me. He looked me in the eyes as he said it. I could see little pecks of red embracing his eyes and he was doing the same thing he always did, looking me right in the eyes, like he was searching for something that I wasn't saying. Usually, I would just look away afraid that he saw something that I didn't but now, I couldn't give less of a fuck so I just stared at him and chuckled at the comment.  
I would never get over the little questions He Tian made once in a while. It was like the guy was playing 20 questions and Mo found it uncomfortable and always tried to escape, but today he really didn't give a fuck.  
-I don't really listen to music much-I answered slowly while contemplating the joint and then smoking it.  
-Really? Like you don't have a favorite artist or a song that you're like...fuck- I smiled and looked at him, he was looking straight back at me with a look of shock and disbelief and I passed him the joint.  
\- No- I answered slowly while chucking a little at his reaction and how my response made me look like a fucking boring dude.  
-Did you just smile? My god, I'm going to make you smoke more just to see that, holy shit.- he stared at me still with a look of disbelief.  
-Fuck you-I said and punched him lightly on the shoulder, my movements were all very slow and light, and I blamed it on the weed. He Tian smiled and poked me on the cheek.  
-What about movies? - he asked while letting out the smoke of his mouth. I looked back at him realizing that he wasn't even watching the game because he was completely turned to me probably hoping to get another smile. I wasn't even paying attention to the game but decided it was safer to watch it than to stare at He Tian as well.  
-I watch some of the ones that pass on tv but like I always fall asleep so…- suddenly talking about falling asleep really made me close my eyes so I let my head fall against the couch and closed my eyes. I was still very aware of He Tian's knee touching mine and his foot on top of mine like he was kind of guarding me making sure I didn't run away. But as much as I didn't want to admit I was very comfortable and He Tian's voice was making me fall asleep.  
-Jesus mo one day I'm gonna show you movies that will change your life- he said while putting out the joint that was finished.  
-So excited- I said ironically but I realized I couldn't stop my lips from smiling.  
\- My god I did it again I'm a fucking god and I'm gonna tell everybody that I, myself he tian made mo guan shan the guy that many people thought that his face could only frown and make angry and pissed off faces, smile. A fucking masterpiece it's what it is.-He said grinning like a fool.  
\- Shut up, you talk too much- I said brushing him off.  
\- Admit it, you love it- he said and that did it for me because as soon as I knew it I was drifting to sleep.  
\------------  
I woke up and took a few seconds to realize where I was. I was currently on he tian's couch lying down with a blanket over me. The house smelled like weed and I started getting nervous because I didn't text my mom. Fuck where was my phone? I started to get up and found he tian sleeping on the floor, what a fucking idiot. I didn't want to wake him up but I knew he was a light sleeper so it was a matter of time. I got up and tried not to step on him and began the mission of finding my phone. As I was expecting a few seconds later I heard he tian sitting up.  
-What time is it?- he asked while brushing his eyes, his voice was raspy and deep.  
-I don't know. Where the fuck is my phone?- I asked more to myself, I was still fucking sleepy and all I wanted was to go to bed and continue my wonderful sleep.  
\- Maybe in the kitchen?- He tian suggested, he was stretching like a cat and I decided to leave him doing his meditating stuff and headed to the kitchen. As always the bastard was right and I turned my phone on and saw that it was midnight, my mom was probably already asleep but she had sent me texts saying that she loved me and that there were leftovers on the fridge. I texted her back saying I was coming home in an hour. As I lifted my eyes He Tian was leaning against the door of the kitchen looking at me.  
\- You can stay, it's Saturday and it's late.-he said.  
\- My mom is going to get worried.- I told him.  
\- Text her saying you are staying at a friend's- He smiled as he said, friends. I looked at him with a look of uncertainty and he got the hint as he told me  
\- If you don't want that at least let me walk you home, it's dangerous outside especially for pretty boys like you- he said smirking and I couldn't understand how he was this energetic to say all this stupid stuff.  
\- First of all, fuck you, and second of all I can walk by myself- I said while flipping him the middle finger.  
\- Mo you gotta choose one of those or I will never give you any more of that good weed.-he said smirking even wider if that was possible. Mo thought of that. It was some good weed and he surely did not mind doing that again but just once in a while because he didn't want to become like all those people his mom warned him about. He thought it should be a crime to think this hard right after waking up so he just went with,  
\- Walk me home douche- I said shrugging my shoulders and proceeded to go get my coat and things.  
\- Alright sir, a good choice, let's go.- He said while letting me pass first while looking at me the entire time.  
\----  
It was fucking cold and I had to admit I was regretting my choice when I could stop being a little bitch and just stick with he tian's house.  
-So admit it the weed was fantastic- He said while looking at me with a grin  
-It was fine.- I lied and continued to look at the empty streets and shoving my hands on my pockets while he tian looked like he was immune to it, the bastard. Was he a fucking supernatural?  
\- Liar I even made you smile twice!- He showed his two fingers and smiled.- And tell you what never gonna forget about it I even texted Jian Yi and Zhan Xi telling them and guess what they didn't believe it.- He said excited and put his arm around my shoulders, I just allowed this because it was fucking cold and he was warm.  
-I'm never going to smoke weed with you again- I scowled  
-I beg to differ that you will- He said while looking straight ahead with a small smile.  
We were getting closer to my house and I couldn't stop myself from noticing that he tian smelled like pot and mint. I cursed at myself that I would have to wash my clothes before my mom noticed it. We made the rest of the walk, in silence and I started thinking how I could remind some of the things that happened like he tian asking me things and him being fucking shocked how I smiled twice the idiot, of course, I've already smiled in my life like when my mom forgot things and asked me the same thing twice in few little time and today I just smiled with another person, no big fucking deal with that. I also remembered that I was very comfortable too fucking comfortable and that didn't happen a lot with people like, never, I decided it was the fucking weed. It was.  
-We're here- he said and I drifted out of my thoughts and began walking to my door and when he tian dropped his arm off my shoulder I was welcomed with a delightful wind of fucking cold.  
-Bye cowboy and one last thing did you have fun?- He asked like a mother asked her son after leaving a birthday party. I decided I would say the truth only to not get haunted and cursed by the little devil at night.  
\- I did jackass and thanks for walking me home- I said while opening my front door but looking back at him.  
\- No problemo cowboy, see you Monday I'll text you- He said with a sweet smile that girls would probably drool over, I could almost hear them say “ohhhhhh he's so cute”. I waved him off and walked right back to my house.  
It was dark and I decided that I didn't have the power to wash my clothes so I didn't. I also didn't bother to put on my pajamas and decided I would wash my clothes first thing in the morning as I jumped on my bed. I instantly fell asleep and he tian smile was the last thing that crossed my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just giving this a shot bc why not. I'm not really good at writing but I really like this couple. In this chapter, the boys play games and you know, it's cute. Hope you guys like it, be sure to give your opinion on the comments or not you know. Thank you be safe and hope you like it:)

I woke up with a ray of the sun against my eyes. I stayed on the bed for a few minutes and realized I was fucking disgusting. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. My mom's door was open and she did the same as me. She fell asleep with her clothes on and fell asleep at the end of the bed. I went over her and put a blanket on top of her. When I got to the bathroom I put my clothes on the machine and went straight to the shower. Then I brushed my teeth and put on my uniform. While having my breakfast I went through my phone only to find he tian and Jian Yi messages.   
01:30 Big bitch-Goodnight mo I loved seeing you smile:)- I didn't understand how he could say stuff like this and it made me put my phone down for a while to gain composure again. I tried it again.   
07:06 Big bitch- When do you finish your shift today? Jian Yi wants to hang out, you coming right?- Damn didn't he fucking sleep? Oh, right he was probably a vampire for all I know.  
07:02 Little bitch- hey momo I was thinking do you want to hang out at xxii? He has new games and his parents and sister aren't home. What do you say? He tian will probably be there!- what an idiot, Jian Yi really looked like an 8-year-old trapped in a teenager’s body. Jesus, I decided to respond to both of them because I'm a great person of course.  
08:30 to Big bitch- I leave at 18:30, you bitch.   
08:31 to little bitch- I leave late hangout without me.-I had finished my breakfast so I cleaned up and went to work. I enjoyed walking to work because I could mentally prepare for the worst. I had my reasons to work so on the walk there I reminded them slowly. Today however I thought about yesterday. And I thought about that fucker how I was getting too comfortable and I didn't know why. I didn't know a lot of things like why I told him about she li or why I had him buy me a pair of black studs. I wasn't familiar with this feeling. Of feeling comfortable around him and do stupid shit with him. I didn't want to think about that. I never could anticipate anything with him, he always took me by surprise so why think about it. I did have to think about it though but I refused to put too much thought into it, of all the feelings he tian made me feel. I didn't want to think about it. As soon as I knew I was in front of the restaurant so I prepared for the hours in hell.   
\-----  
At my break I sat on the small stairs of the exit door, I decided to go through my phone and found a lot of messages I couldn't be fucked to read so I started playing a game, seconds later he tian was calling me and I forgot he knew what time my break was. I picked it up.   
-Hey, momo-he said and I could tell he was smiling, the bastard.   
-What is it? - I asked if I didn't ask right away the guy would distract me  
-Are you coming to hangout they are already there don't you wanna ask your boss if you can leave early? - he asked  
-Oh, sure I'll ask him for a trip to Hawaii as well. - I said. I couldn't believe how stupid he tian could be sometimes.   
-Rude mo-he said  
-Listen why don't you go now. Maybe I'll show up later if I'm up for it. - I said as I looked at the streets.   
-You betta show up momo or I will come and get you-he said with a wicked voice.   
-Sure sure I need to go now bye asshole-I said rushing off but waiting for him to say goodbye as well.   
-See you later mo-he said with a soft voice. I got up and hung up. I stretched and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Then after going back to work I texted my mom asking how things were. Then I went back into hell.  
\-----  
When I finally left work the sky was covered with pink clouds. I checked my phone and decided I still had time to go home and change. I got home quickly and decided to put on some black sweatshirt and some joggers. My mom wasn't home probably already at work but she had written a note saying she was coming back late. We did this a lot. Leaving notes, texts we didn't see each other almost every day because of school and work but we tried our best.   
I went to xxii houses and when I rang Jian Yi was in front of me eating a sandwich with cheese.   
-Mo guan shan you came niceeee something finally to distract he tian from the Xbox, he's been beating xxii over and over and then xixi beats him I'm getting a little sick of it, so I made myself a sandwich of cheese pretty good right? Since you're here you should make some food. - he said with his mouth filled with his sandwich  
-I'm not here to fucking cook for you stupid- I said annoyingly, every time I cooked for them they didn't help, and when they tried they always managed to fuck up.   
-Rude but come in-he said with a sad and mean glare at the same time. I've been here before so I wasn't surprised by zhan xi house being so neat. But when I walked in on zhan xi's room it was filled with food on the ground and game controllers. He tian was sprawled on the bed looking at the ceiling with his shirt a little bit up so everyone could see the little v on his abdomen. Jesus christ what was happening? Zhan Xi was playing the game but sadly he was losing it.  
\- Zhan xi I could make you win the game you just have to say the word- said he tian with a neutral face looking at the ceiling and making stupid movements with his arms.  
\- For the millionth time no, I have to win this by myself- Zhan Xi said focused on the game.  
\- Guys look who's finally here- said Jian Yi while walking over to sit over zhang xi on the floor.  
\- hey, mo guan shan-said Zhan xi very quietly and slowly like he was doing two things at a time and couldn`t let one go. I saw from the corner of my eye He tian sitting on the bed and straightening up his t-shirt and his eyes seemed bigger and he had a small smile.  
\- Finally!- he said and then he was getting closer to me and as soon as I knew it his arm was already on my shoulder. Suddenly he whispered in my ear  
\- Do you wanna stay here watching zhan xi suck at this game and Jian Yi making sandwiches all for himself and not shutting up or do you wanna leave?- He asked me and I could notice that he smelled like cigarettes and mint. While he whispered I felt goosebumps slowly appear on my arm so I quickly rubbed with my arm with my hand.  
\- We kinda can hear everything douchebag- Jian Yi said while he looked at he tian with a mean glare like he was a kid angry that didn’t get a toy he wanted.  
-We are gonna start playing the multiplayer game so we can make rounds. Race game watcha say?- said Jian Yi while flipping through games.  
-So that I can beat you guys up?-said he tian confidently and I looked at him while he said it, he looked like he was having a good time.  
\-----  
It was already one a.m and now Jian Yi played with Zhan xi after a half of an hour of begging him to. I didn't know why. He always lost so I didn't know what was the point but Jian Yi was sure he was going to win. I didn't know why I was still here. I was now sitting on the floor against the bed and he tian was sitting beside me. We had our legs sprawled on the ground and his leg was touching mine. He was very close to me and we were playing that game on the console where two people could play it. I didn't have this stuff so I might as well just enjoy it. I convinced myself that that was why I was still here, it was. He tian beat me up one more time and I gave up. He tian put the console down and looked at me.  
-You know you should have warned me that this would be so easy-He said with a grin.  
-I`m just tired if I wasn't I would beat your ass-I said looking back at him.   
-Want me to walk you home? -He asked with a soft smile. Lately, no not lately this past few weeks He tian is all soft smiles and touches. I wonder what's all that about.   
-Fuck you I can walk by myself- I said flipping him the middle finger. I got up and noticed that zhan xi and Jian Yi were already asleep on the floor. Fucking idiots. He tian got up as well and we left. As always it was fucking freezing outside so I shoved my hands into my pockets. The streets were empty because zhan xi neighborhood was family friendly so all I could hear was the wind and he tian`s breathing. He tian instantly put his arm around my shoulder and I was not so cold anymore.  
-How are you not cold?- I had to ask. It always bothered me to see he tian wearing a t-shirt while others had like two jackets. He tian chuckled at the comment and looked down on me. He was just a little taller than me but he still had to look down a little.  
-Is it cold?- He asked with a grin on his face. I gave him a pissed off face. I didn't even argue with him for walking me home. I had to admit I enjoyed the company. I was surprisingly getting used to this. He tian`s arm around my shoulder and him walking me home. When getting closer to my house I could see my mom coming from work. She had groceries on her arm and she looked very tired. He tian had already met her so he took his arm off my shoulder and went to greet her.  
-Hi, mom need help?-I asked and she looked at us and smiled. I rushed over her and caught the groceries.  
-Hi lovelies, what are you doing here so late?-she asked while smiling at us.  
-Hi, Ms mo we stayed late playing at a friend's house.-He tian said smiling at my mom.  
-Oh that's nice do you wanna sleep here tonight, it's pretty late and I`m sure Mo wouldn't mind.-My mom said with her sweet voice but I looked at her dumbfounded. He tian looked at me and caught that.  
\- No Ms mo I shouldn't, I don't mind walking home -he said giving her the sweetest smile  
-Oh but I insist you`ve been so kind to us.-She said and I couldn`t believe how he tian caught my mom around his little finger it must have been his fucking smile.  
-But I don't even have my pajamas but I appreciate it Ms mo.-He said and I gotta say even I was surprised because I thought he was gonna say yes as soon as he had the chance but surprisingly he didn`t.  
-Oh, mo will borrow don't worry now come on- she said as she walked inside the house.  
He tian looked at me and shrugged, still asking for my permission.  
-Just get inside it's cold.-I said ignoring his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tian sleeps in mo's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss sleepovers so I gave myself this gem. Hope you like it, stay safe:)

When we got inside I could see he tian looking at everything in the house. I got a little uncomfortable because this house was nothing compared to his massive apartment. My house was colder and much smaller whereas his was warmer and bigger.  
-He tian my love do you want something to drink or eat?-My mom asked him as she took off her shoes and walked to the kitchen.  
-No Ms mo but thank you-He tian refused politely and I noticed how he tian had so many facets to him. One moment he could be all polite and in another one he could put that devil smirk.   
-Mom go rest we will put the groceries away, don`t worry.-I said looking at her with a reassuring face. I could tell that she was tired but for some reason she was also curious and excited to meet the tian  
.-Thank you mo, in the morning I will make you some breakfast for you two.-She said, smiling softly at us.  
-Goodnight boys-She said as she kissed my cheek and waved at he tian and went to her room.   
The kitchen got quiet and when I looked at the tian I saw that he was looking at me.  
-Ok you take the things out of the bags and I will put them away, understood?-I said very carefully because He tian always managed to fuck up these things.  
-Yes, sir- He said, smirking. He started to do as I say but his face looked like he had something to say. It left me uneasy so I just asked him  
-What is it?- I asked looking at him  
-Huh?- he looked at me surprised  
-Nothing-he said smiling and continuing to do his task.I knew he wanted to ask or say something. Probably something stupid. We worked better in the team and in a few little time we had cleaned up everything. When we finished he looked at me with a questioning face.   
-Are you sure I can stay over?- he asked like he didn't believe his own words.  
-You are making it a big deal, it's just one night- I said looking at him. And he still looked like he couldn't believe it. How the tables had turned I thought, now I was the one telling it wasn’t a big deal. I also reassuring myself that it wasn’t. It really wasn’t.   
-Just come- I gestures for him to come. And we went to my room. I took the extra mattress that I had in my closet and took out some blankets. While I did that he tian looked over at my room like it was the most interesting stuff he had seen. He grabbed a magazine and started reading it.  
-Oh, thank you I don’t need help.-I said as I threw him a pillow at his face.  
-Ouch- ,and- sorry I got distracted -He said with a foolish smile.  
He started helping me but only did shit so I cursed and shoo him away. I grabbed him the larger pair of joggers and a t-shirt and the bastard was grinning like a fool.  
-What?- I asked annoyed.  
-Nothing, nothing- He said with a discreet smile. As he was saying this he was getting closer to me to get the clothes.  
-I don't know why you`re making a big deal out of it. If you keep that up you're gonna sleep outside.You’re fucking annoying me- I said.   
-Sorry sorry- he said chuckling a little. As he took the clothes out of my hands his hand brushed against mine and suddenly the room was too hot, because he tian was very close to me and I couldn’t breath and also why were his hands so warm? Being stupid as I am, I looked at his eyes. I never understood how he tian’s eyes could change color. When he was calm his eyes were gray but when he was angry or wanted a thing really bad his eyes were dark. He didn't seem angry so I pondered the second option. I used to be always so scared when his eyes got like this or when he got too close to me. Today I felt trapped, but not like the other time because my belly was doing weird fips and my eyes kept roaming through he tian’s face, observing. He tian looked at me too, very intensely, sometimes averting his gaze to my lips, and we stayed like this for a while, was it a while? It felt like hours or months.I don’t know, time was relative. The thing that got me out of the transe was the sound of my mom knocking on the door.  
-Guan shan sorry I forgot to ask did you ask your boss if you could work Tuesday instead of friday?- she asked through the door with a soft voice. I took a while to come back and actually listen to what she said.   
-Uh yeah I did ma- I answered  
-Ok sorry for bothering you good night-she said  
-Goodnight ma-I said.  
When I turned to He tian he was already looking at me again. I couldn't look at him in the eyes so I just said to him  
-Go dress, it's the late bathroom on the left -I said and after 3 second he left. I passed my hands through my hair and asked myself to steady my heart. I took advantage to dress and waited for he tian to leave the bathroom.  
-These look great on me I might steal them-He said grinning like a fool  
-Do that and I’ll kill you- I said while flipping him the middle finger. I took the advantage and went to brush my teeth. When I passed the bathroom door he tian didn't bother to give me space so I was forced to touch his shoulder. Fuck when did I become aware of every fucking touch he and I made. When in the bathroom I tried to calm myself down, it didn't really matter because he tian was just in the other room. Jesus, how was I supposed to sleep?  
After brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face I left only to find he tian sprawled on the mattress while flipping through magazines. His long features made the mattress too small for him but he didn't look bothered. I lay down on my bed and realized how tired my body was.   
-You didn’t turn off the light.-I said to him with a sleepy voice.  
-You were literally the last one to lie down- He said as he chuckled.  
-You are closer-I said not even bothering to come back to a snarky comeback. He, although just laughed and got up to turn off the lights. When we were both on the bed I realized how I could hear he tian’s breathing. It was slow and I could hear him moving through the sheets, I didn't fall asleep until I heard,  
-Goodnight little mo- he said  
-Night bastard- I said and instantly fell asleep after that.


End file.
